Masked
by Katraa
Summary: Sora lived in a Kingdom where masks were necessary and love was connected by those masks. It took a conspiracy and a visiting Prince to put together the pieces of his heart and show him the inevitable truth. .rikusora.


**dedication:** alejandra (thetraa)

**Brief reason**: a birthday fanfiction to my twin. She means so god damn much to me and I wanted to do something amazing for her birthday. So I decided to write a story that we both had been meaning to compose for quite awhile. We called it Unnamed and joked about it constantly. Now, after almost one year later, I wrote it and finished it. This is for you, my love, and I hope you enjoy it!!

* * *

**Masked  
**_more affectionately known as unnamed_

The Kingdom of Taiyou had always been a land of prosperity, loyalty, and inimitability. What made the territory so distinctive was the constant adornment of masks. Any man or woman over the age of ten wore a mask that symbolized their character. It had always been that way and that way it would forever be. The Kingdom itself was nestled in a valley, surrounded by foothills that served as a makeshift barrier around the empire. The land wasn't anything magnificent—it was an ordinary gorge with low-rising hills and everyday animals inhabits. Rabbits, birds, and other various species wandered freely through the dazzling area on their own accord. Few were hunted—most of their food came from the ally port city to the west. Commerce was not an issue in the flourishing Kingdom of Taiyou nor was famine. Things were perfectly balanced in the nature department.

However, a recent war left the once peaceful Kingdom in bedlam. The training of warriors and soldiers and mages began almost immediately after the first raid of Karros by neighboring Kingdom Getsuei. Few were killed but many were injured in the midnight assail. Rage began to build within the marble walls of the great palace. The King and Queen ordered their humble men to strike back the next day. However, before any attack could be properly planned or executed, a letter came from the Kingdom of Getsuei. The King and Queen of Getsuei claimed that the attacks were not by their own hand, but by a group of rouges—tyrants that took the name of Getsuei. Before any plans could be made, the King and Queen requested that the luminous Taiyou listen to their ambassador and sort out a treaty before a war began—a war that would surely spell disaster for both serene kingdoms.

And that's where our story takes place.

"Today is an extremely special day, Sora," an old man stated in a raspy voice. His big, bulky hands ran along the length of a few metal pipes before resting on a collection of feathers on the far end of an old table. The man's face was covered by a deep crimson mask that resembled the figure eight. The mask extended from where his eyebrows should have been, down to the tip of his nose—as all masks of the kingdom did. Bright yellow feathers extended from the top and sides of the mask, tickling the man's face occasionally. Large, baby blue eyes were nestled deeply in the man's skull. An honored smile embellished his jolly face as he lifted a single feather in the air, inspecting it carefully.

"Hm?"

The boy that had been addressed lifted his gaze off a book and over to the plump man. Deeper blue eyes stared over at the man, drenched and filled to the brim with shimmers of curiosity. Brown locks of untamed hair crowded on the boy's head, outlining his thin facial bones that were hidden behind an emerald mask. Small, silver feathers stuck out from the sides of the boy's mask, contrasting his rich cinnamon colored hair. His head gently cocked to the right, watching the older man work.

"The Prince of Getsuei is visiting today," the man began, setting a feather down, "he has requested to stay for a month. Or however long he needs to."

The brunet youth arched a brow at the man. "Getsuei? Aren't those the ones that attacked us last month?" he questioned worriedly, his lips tweaking up into a perturbed thin line.

"That's correct," the black haired man answered simply. He shuffled his large body onto a nearby wooden chair and laced his hands together in his lap. His eyes came to rest on the youth across the room. "But apparently they aren't the ones that attacked," he elucidated. "I was speaking with the King earlier and he told me that Getsuei sent him a letter explaining that they had not struck. They proposed that it was a band of ruffians that had been terrorizing their kingdom and nearby lands."

"Oh," the brunet male answered simply, his small lips falling into an automatic frown. "Does the King believe him? It seems like an excuse to me…"

"The King is split. He doesn't want to wager war with Getsuei, but he also doesn't want the act to go unnoticed and unpunished. The Prince of Getsuei is coming over here, on his parents' request, to write up a Treaty with us. That way, if our nation ever attacks, or vice versa, war will most certainly follow," the man stated and pushed his black hair back with his hand.

"Isn't that kind of what we have now?" asked the brunet.

"Well, apparently it hasn't been written down," chuckled the older man. "The Treaty is also going to give us a whole plethora of benefits. Getsuei is a well known Kingdom, Sora. Becoming allies under a Treaty is, perhaps, the best idea we have ever come up with."

Sora nodded slowly, raising his hand to absently stroke a silver feather. "Have we ever gone to war before, though?"

This aroused yet another laugh from the husky man. "Hell no," he said and lounged back in the chair. "If we had, the Kingdom would surely have fallen. We aren't warriors, Sora. Hopefully this attack has woken the King and Queen's eyes. We can only hope."

Sora nodded for a second time and dropped his hand, allowing it to rest in his lap. The material of his pale white pants felt good against his scratchy palm. "Will they draft teenagers as warriors?" he questioned hesitantly, blue eyes wandering from the floor to the man.

"More than likely," the middle-aged man concurred and closed his eyes. "You don't have to worry, though. You're my son. You're eventually going to take my place as the mask-maker. It's a very important job, Sora. And I think you have the knack for it. The job requires a person with craftsmanship and intuition, and you're just that kind of person."

A soft blush appeared on the exposed bottom of Sora's cheeks. The rosy color remained for a good two minutes until he dared to comment on that statement. "I will never be as good as you, Dad. You've never been wrong about character…that's amazing."

The boy's father smiled faintly. "It takes practice. I haven't been wrong since you were born, that's quite true. But I was wrong often when I first started—when my father died and I took his place."

Sora smiled sadly. "I wish I could have met grandpa," he stated softly.

"He was an amazing man," the older man uttered nostalgically. "He made the most beautiful masks. They shined gorgeously without light in the darkest of rooms. It was truly a sight." A pause. "The King wears a mask that my father made."

"Really?" Sora's jaw dropped some. "_That_ mask? Grandpa made _that_ mask?!"

"Indeed he did," Sora's father answered. "Took him an entire month. It was well worth it, though, don't you agree?"

"Of course!" Sora sputtered with amazement. "Wow…I wish I could do that."

"Maybe one day you will," his father stated and opened his eyes at last. The blue hues wandered around the quiet workshop before resting on the shell of a mask. Blue feathers had been strung together on the front of a soft animal skin in the exact shape of the Prince's face. No details had been added yet save for the royal blue feathers that lay motionlessly on the skin. Even though it was simple at the moment, it was breathtaking. "I met the Prince once."

"What's he like?" Sora didn't really need to ask. The blue of the feathers provided him with some information. However, hearing the details from his own father's lips was always far more informative.

"He's your age," his father explained and twisted his body so that he could lift the mask off the table. He smiled faintly at it. "As you can obviously see, he is a witty and peaceful person." His fingers absently messed with the feathers. "This particular shade of blue, however, also implies that he is quick and agile, both in battle and in mind. I've yet to add the exterior feathers," the feathers that outlined the mask on the edges, "but I'm positive that they'll be silver, just like yours."

Sora grinned some. "And that means he's kind-natured and a hard-worker, right?"

His father nodded absently. He said nothing more, though, as if withholding information. At any rate, the man continued in his ruff voice. "I'll place a garnet in the middle," he explained, "to show that he is from the Kingdom of Getsuei."

"What about accent feathers?" Sora wondered as he leaned over to further inspect the delicate mask that lay in his father's hands.

"Hm?" the man hummed and looked to his son.

"Accent feathers," he explained and gently touched two spots on the mask, right below the eyes. "The King and Queen have those, right? accent feathers of a different color…that's what they are, right? Will he get any?"

"Perhaps," the man chuckled and looked to his son, his face beaming with radiance. "You've been doing research on your grandfather's masks, haven't you?"

"…not that much," he admitted. "If I had, I would have known that he made the King's," he concluded embarrassedly.

"I'm honored that you're taking such an interest in the masks," his father said and set the Prince's mask carefully back onto the table. "When I was your age, I didn't want anything to do with my father's job. I wanted to become a scholar—I wanted to learn everything there was to learn and travel far and wide. I didn't want to have my future decided for me. But when he died, I realized that the masks brought me comfort. They reminded me of my father. I spent countless nights, sleepless nights, working to perfect my skill. I wanted to be like my father for the first time in my life."

Sora had heard this story before but he sat there, as if it was his first time hearing it. Blue eyes shimmered behind his green mask, the two colors almost blending together into a beautiful shade of aquamarine. A docile smile remained on his skinny lips as he watched his father with sparkling eyes—he wanted to be like him so much. He wanted to be praised and respected by the Kingdom. More importantly, he wanted to make his father proud.

"When the Prince arrives," his father began, changing subjects after having fallen into relapse for a brief moment, "I want you to present him with this mask."

Sora felt his face heat. "But!...then I'll see his face," the brunet stated slowly, gulping down a lump of nerves that had begun to form.

The old man grinned. "You'll be one of the only ones in our Kingdom to see it," he pointed out gently.

"But Dad!" Sora stated quickly, hands fumbling in the creases of his shirt. "Aren't we only supposed to see our soul-mate's face? Wouldn't seeing _his_ face violate all our beliefs and traditions and," he rambled, eyes flustered and worried.

"That's true," the man answered. "But he's not one of us. Seeing his face won't ruin your persona or dishonor your family, Sora. He's a Prince. Surely you'd be honored to see the face of royalty?" the black haired man questioned with a cocked brow. He smiled some to himself after that, laughing absently under his breath for no apparent reason.

"Maybe," Sora mumbled and lowered his gaze. "Do I just present him with the mask?" he wondered. "Or do I have to put it on a fancy tassel pillow and bow and all that fancy junk?"

His father sighed. "Sora…"

"Sorry," the brunet murmured, wincing slightly. "I didn't…mean to sound patronizing. I just don't see why I have to honor a prince of another Kingdom, especially after that whole attack thing."

"You've so much to learn," the man noted and reached for a needle from a small vase to his right. "I'll deliver the mask myself, then. The King should direct him here when he arrives. If you do not wish to see his face, then linger in the courtyard today. You're a hard worker; a few hours of missed work won't be a problem for me."

"All right," Sora sighed and absently rubbed the back of his neck, toying with a few chocolate strands of hair that collected there. "I didn't mean to disappoint you…"

"It didn't disappoint me," his father assured and turned to his son, smiling merrily.

Sora smiled back and laughed quietly under his breath. His feet shuffled against the cold palace floors as he sat there. His eyes shut briefly and he indulged in the reassuring silence of the workshop. This was the one true place he could go and relax. Everywhere else around the castle was always bustling with action and noise. The town outside of the palace gates was just as loud and busy. This small room that belonged to his father and he was the one place that he could be alone in his own thoughts. It was _their_ little piece of heaven, so to speak.

A myriad of muffled trumpets reached Sora's ears after a few moments of repose. Blue eyes fluttered opened and he stared absently at the door. His father must have left a few moments prior. The silver feathers that had been resting on the table were gone—he must have attached them in the time that Sora had dozed off.

A yawn escaped the young brunet as he slipped off his chair and stretched his arms lazily above his head. The sound of trumpets grew louder and his head began to throb. How long had he slept in that uncomfortable chair? Sora grumbled something under his breath and turned the light off to the workshop and headed out into the noisy palace hallway. His shoes touched the plush carpet of the hallway as his gaze wandered to the far end. From where he stood, the brunet could see the entering parade of trumpets, flutes, and men. A few men he did not recognize and others he knew as men of the palace. The youth sighed and made his way down the hall. He'd attend the great banquet on the Prince's behalf.

He didn't hate the prince, nor respect him. He was indifferent. He figured he'd devise his own opinion on the Prince once he saw and heard who he was.

**xxxxxxxx**

"Hey, Sora."

Sora's attention was immediately caught by another as he entered the Great Banquet hall. Notable figures from around the Kingdom filled in behind him and took off towards the front of the room where their tables were. Sora lingered near the back. During most of these banquets he just stayed near the exit as his father mingled and rubbed elbows with the rich and powerful near the front of the room. Most of the young adults of the palace ate at the tables in the back so it was only natural for Sora to fall in place there.

The Great Banquet Hall was not a place to scoff at. Usually the naked marble walls were covered with tapestries of the sun and ancient figures. However, today, they were adorned with not only Taiyou tapestries but Getsuei ones as well. Sora's nose scrunched up some. He figured that the Kingdom was adamant about striking up an alliance with the neighboring kingdom. The brunet's gaze wandered from the walls to the many tables that were filled with chattering masked men. What really surprised Sora, however, was that the men that weren't of his own nation wore simple masks as well.

"Sora," a voice said again. This time the voice was accompanied by a tugging on his sleeve.

Sora's head spun to the right. His gaze softened when he was met with a blood-red mask and a pair of bright blue eyes. "You're spacing out," the blond haired teen chuckled and nudged his friend playfully in the side. "Naminé and I are already sitting over there," he gestured lazily behind his back. "Come on, before the others take our seats and we have to stand…_again_."

"Yeah," Sora agreed and he followed his skinny friend over to a long table in the back of the room. "Hey Tidus, have you seen the Prince yet?"

"No, have you?" Tidus asked as he walked over to the table and sat down next to a pretty blonde girl with a light green mask. She smiled at the boys and went back to quietly eating a pastry.

"Nope," Sora answered and sat down on Tidus' other side. His hands laced together on top of the table and his attention turned to the front of the room. The King and Queen were busily chatting with a few of the priests and nobles. The Queen's long curly brown hair stuck out like a sore thumb just as much as the King's dazzling golden mask did. Sora promptly sighed.

"Is something wrong?" the blonde female asked, her gaze wandering to Sora.

"Huh? No," he stated softly, "Just trying to see if the Prince is here yet," he explained quickly.

"I bet he's a real ass," Tidus commented, leaning back against the back of the bench. He snickered at Sora for a moment before going on to say, "All of those Getsuei people are stuck up just because they're ridiculously wealthy."

"You've never even men one," Naminé reminded as her blonde hair fell around her mask. "Tidus, you're judging them based on a few stories your brother's have told you. That isn't very smart of you."

"I agree," Sora concurred and snagged a small pastry from a basket in the middle of the table before him. "I'm waiting to meet one face to face to come to a conclusion."

Naminé smiled. "That's good…I myself think they're amazing people…they're such gallant warriors. I've seen them in combat, once, at a demonstration a long time ago before my family came here. They're so…noble."

"Stuck-up," Tidus corrected under his breath, rolling his eyes.

Naminé rolled her eyes as well. "Fine, then we'll just let Sora decide for himself what they're like: noble or obnoxious."

"If he ever gets to meet one face to face, of course," Tidus interjected and watched the crowd with a lack of amusement. He straightened his posture after a moment when he realized that one of the mentioned Getsuei had entered. Fiery, spiky red hair stuck out on all ends from behind the black facial mask. Sharp green eyes glanced curiously through the crowd, resting on Tidus briefly before flicking away. The man carried himself with ease, his skinny body swaying gracefully as he walked down the aisle towards the Great Table where the King and Queen were seated alongside Sora's father.

"Who's that?" Tidus murmured, gesturing to the departing redhead.

"I don't know," Naminé whispered, her gaze following the mysterious man.

"Kind of intimidating," Sora stated with a crinkled nose. His lips lingered on the pastry as he watched the lithe man take a seat at the Great Table beside his face. His slim lips began moving as he spoke words that Sora was unable to hear. Just what was this Getsuei saying to him?

"I agree," Tidus scoffed.

"Boys," Naminé murmured to herself and returned to her snack. Her icy blue eyes did not wander back to the mysterious man. However, Tidus' and Sora's gaze remained on him for a few moments more.

"Looks like a rat to me," Tidus mumbled under his breath to Sora, making certain that Naminé could not hear—he knew that such words would anger her.

"Kind of," Sora answered as he tilted his head to better stare at the man from afar. "He reminds me of someone, just can't remember who…and that mask. I've only ever seen two other black masks. I don't remember my father making it…maybe they have a mask maker back at their place?"

"But your father made the Prince's…you would think that if they did have a mask maker they'd have made the Prince his own," Tidus reasoned and shook his head. "I don't know. I'm just glad that we're not going to war."

"Were you drafted?" Sora whispered under his breath.

"Yeah…" Tidus answered after a delay. His gaze lowered itself. "I mean, I wouldn't mind slaying all those pompous Getsuiens..but Sora, I don't think we can handle a war. We're not ready, we're inexperienced. I'm glad that we're signing a treaty."

"Mhm," Sora assented and closed his eyes. "They're just going to train you, right? Just in case something happens?"

"I suppose," Tidus murmured and went back to eating, saying no more.

Sora sighed to himself and finished his pastry. His mind was already beginning to spin. If their Kingdom, Taiyou, didn't fear war, then they wouldn't have started an army after so many years of not having one. Trepidation began to grow in Sora's restless heart as he sat there with his friend's. Tidus' father was the son of a great warrior that had served in the last war Taiyou ever faced. It had been a victory, yes, and the Kingdom had gained its independence. Of course, with that independence came many differences. War was no longer in existence and the King, at the time, did away with the army. It was a confusing mess and Sora just hoped deep down, that war wouldn't arise again. As Tidus had said, they just weren't ready.

"Sora…"

Sora lifted his gaze off the grain of the table and over to Naminé. She gently pointed in the direction of the aisle. The sound of trumpets picked up again, following by flutes and clarinets and a few drums. His eyes widened briefly before he realized the reason behind the noises. The Prince was finally entering the Great Banquet Hall at last. Curiously, Sora leaned forward in his seat and watched as a tall male entered the room. He was followed by none and followed none. Silver hair fell gracefully from the top of the male's head and bounced freely as he strode honorably down the path. Across his pale skin was the mask Sora's father had made. A small ember of pride began to burn in Sora's stomach. He was amazingly proud, all of a sudden. As the Prince walked on, his lissome figure became evident. He must have served in war, Sora decided, or in some form of battle. Before the Prince made it to the Great Table, however, he paused and looked out on the masked faces of the crowd. Glimmering aquamarine eyes gazed out warmly before averting themselves to the front of the room yet again. He continued walking until he sat himself next to the King.

Silence ensued.

"Prince Riku," the King's voice boomed through the Hall. "What an honor it is to have you here after so many years."

The Prince smiled graciously and politely bowed his head. His silver bangs fell over the mask before he pushed them behind his ears. "And what an honor it is to be openly accepted," the silveret answered before turning his attention to the listeners. The smile never once faded. "The last time I was in this hall was when I was ten."

"Seven years," Tidus mumbled absently, rolling his eyes.

"And it's just as beautiful as ever," Riku went on to say as he turned his attention to the King. "During my stay, I hope to make a powerful and biding treaty that all will be proud of. That is my overall goal."

A round of applause followed and the King shook the Prince's hand with a pleased look spreading across his face.

"He seems so kind," Naminé whispered just loud enough for her two friends to hear. Her eyes sparkled as she laid her chin into the valley her two hands made. "And he's so charming, too."

"She's a sucker for a pretty mask," Tidus joked and gently nudged Sora in the side.

Sora laughed hesitantly as his gaze remained on the Prince. "He was here when he was ten, huh?"

"That's what he said," Tidus agreed and scratched the back of his head. "I don't remember any great banquets when I was ten. Maybe we weren't invited."

"Maybe," Sora stated softly and finally ripped his gaze off the Prince. "He seems sincere about the Treaty, though. That's always a good sign," the brunet pointed out, his legs swaying absently under the table. He wouldn't admit that he was a bit fearful of the silveret and his authoritative looks.

"You're so lucky, Sora," Naminé cooed after a moment. She turned her gaze to her friends. "Your father is the mask maker. You'll get to meet the Prince, no doubt. That's quite the honor."

"I will?" Sora tilted his head to the side, mystified.

"Of course," Naminé reasoned. "Your father made his _mask_. Your father is powerful. He'll most definitely meet you."

"You're the daughter of a Lord, though," Sora pointed out and shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "And Tidus is the son of a noble. You guys should meet him as well," he stated quickly, trying to fight off the embarrassed blush that was spreading across his face. Neither said anything for a long while. "Uh, guys? You're supposed to agree with me and then laugh."

"We won't get to meet him," Tidus clarified and rubbed his arms negligently. "Our fathers are powerful, yeah, but we have no reason to meet the Prince."

Sora nodded unhurriedly. "So you're saying that I have a reason to?"

"You're going to be the next mask-maker," Naminé explained slowly. "If a Treaty is written between our two nations, your father's job is going to become increasingly important. Your father keeps our tradition alive. And once he's gone, you will inherit that job, Sora. And you'll be looked upon for many masks and oh Sora, that is such a huge honor. Don't you realize how important of a role you're going to play when you get older?"

"My dad's always humble about it," the brunet admitted in a grumble. "I didn't think that his job was all _that_ important."

"Think about it," Tidus exclaimed, "without the masks, our tradition would be dead. And without our tradition we'd just be a group of people. Like everyone else in this entire world. The masks make us special. They're part of us."

"You guys are really adamant about this," Sora said and nervously laughed. "Okay, so let's say that I do meet the Prince. For what reason?"

"To take part in the construction of the Treaty, of course!" Naminé enlightened with a wide smile. "Now, let's stop chatting. I think the King's going to say something. He's standing up."

And indeed the King was. The tall man arose from his seat and stared out at the crowd with a warm, royal look. "Friends and family, lend me your ears." The room instantly silenced yet again. "During the Prince' s stay, I want you all to treat him as you would any other notable figure in this palace. He's our friend and should be treated as such." He turned to the silver haired prince. "I would also like to request that you all do your best to make him feel welcomed. He's traveled far for this treaty. For that, he should be commended." An applause followed.

"Once we eat," the King began again, "we shall begin the writing of the Treaty. Progression will be reported, so have no fear. For now, let's rejoice and eat."

And the consumption continued gleefully.

**xxxxxxxx**

"He's quite the gentleman," Sora's father commented as he walked with his son back to the workshop. His arms rested across his chest as he bore an unmistaken smile. "Manners, looks, and a lovely personality."

"You got the mask correct yet again," Sora answered with a soft giggle.

He looked to his father adoringly as they traversed through the quiet halls of the palace. The feast had ended an hour or so ago and the Prince and the King had gone off somewhere in the castle to discuss foreign affairs. The King had informed Sora's father that the writing of the actual Treaty would begin the next morning at precisely dawn. Why so early? Sora hadn't the slightest notion. Regardless, the brunet was elated at the idea that his own father would take part in the composition of what may be the most important document to ever have passed through the Kingdom. It was definitely an exciting day.

A question reared up in Sora's mind as he remembered the feast only hours before. "Did you meet the man with the black mask?"

Sora's father, who had been lost in his own thoughts, turned to his son. "Black mask…I don't recall making one of those for a decade." He scratched his chin thoughtfully. "Are you sure it was black, Sora?" When his son nodded, he arched a brow perplexedly. "I don't recall…"

"Tidus suggested that a mask maker in Getsuei made it," the brunet said and laced his hands awkwardly in front of him. "It seems like a logical idea."

"That it is," his father agreed and ran his hand absently through his black hair. "One would think that would be the case…At any rate, no, I did not speak with the man. I believe he was at the table, but our words did not intermingle. I'm sure they will in the future, if he is of the Prince's men."

Sora nodded at once. "Tidus said he looks kind of shady."

Sora's father snorted in amusement. "I'm hearing a lot of 'Tidus said', Sora. What do _you_ think?"

Sora blushed softly at the realization that he was just repeating everything Tidus had said earlier that night. Oh well. "I think that he does look a bit odd, but not shady. He seems like a sarcastic person, but nice nonetheless. I've never met him so I don't want to jump to any conclusions, Dad. I'm undecided."

"Good boy," his father commended and gingerly patted his son's head as they turned the corner, entering the hallway that their rooms and the workshop were located. "You've done well."

Sora laughed softly at the joke. "Why thank you." He smiled briefly before another thought occurred. "Hey Dad, are you excited about the Treaty tomorrow?"

"Indeed I am," Sora's father said as he fished into his pocket for his key. He easily opened the door to the shop and lingered outside of it to speak with his son. "I'm going to work on a few more masks tonight before heading off to bed. It's late. You should turn in early—I want you to come with me tomorrow at dawn."

"Really?" Sora's eyes sparkled gleefully. "That's…"

Sora's thoughts were cut short when he felt another presence enter the hallway. The brunet youth quickly lifted his head and looked to the beginning of the hallway. Standing at the end of the hall was the Prince himself, hand gingerly resting on his hip, where his sword was. His sea green hues sparkled as he stood there, looking at the mask maker and his son. None spoke for what seemed to be a long moment as the rays of sun entered the hall from the stained glass window near where the Prince stood. Everything seemed to be at a standstill. Sora held his breath.

"Your Majesty," Sora's father greeted as his hand left the doorknob. The dark haired male quickly bowed as the Prince walked over, carrying himself not with arrogance, but with poise.

"Evening," the Prince stated loftily before his gaze turned to Sora. Their gazes met and a smile lifted onto the tall male's lips. "You must be his son," he stated in a gentle and luxurious voice. "You have the look of an honorable man already."

Sora's father chuckled at the compliment and wrapped his arm proudly around his son's shoulder. Sora mumbled something under his breath to his father before daring to meet Riku's gaze. "Thank you," he answered with his own timid smile. He wasn't sure whether to bow down in respect or glare in ignorance like Tidus had suggested. Was he to behave like Naminé or Tidus?

"Are you turning in?" Riku questioned, his gaze drifting over to Sora's father once more.

"Not quite yet. I have some work I need to tend to before calling it a night," the black haired man explained with a deep chuckle. "Did you need anything, your highness?"

"The King suggested earlier that I visit the courtyard. I was wondering if you could show me where that was," the Prince questioned but then paused. "But if you have work to do, that's fine. I'll wait until morning to visit it. It's nothing."

"No," Sora's father said with a shake of his head. "I'll…" A pause and a revelation. "Sora, would you be so kind as to show the Prince where the courtyard is?"

Sora felt his mind spin a bit. He had never spoken to royalty before and now he was going to lead him to the courtyard? Lovely. Before he had time to think it over, he politely nodded and turned to his father one last time. "Goodnight, dad," he said as the man bowed to the Prince one last time before departing into the depths of the workshop.

"He's a kind man," Riku noted as he looked to the closed door.

"He is," Sora concurred shyly, a blush dancing onto his cheeks. He paused. "I'll show you to the courtyard, then?"

Riku nodded and soon began walking, following after the brunet. His aquamarine gaze remained on Sora's back as they trekked down the silent halls of the palace. Most of the inhabitants were already fast asleep. Many awoke at dawn to work the fields and whatnot. It wasn't unusual that at nine it was as silent as it was now. Then again, Sora loved this time of night. He loved how he could actually hear himself think without the blaring of a trumpet or a chuckle of a noble or a shriek of a young girl.

"Your name is Sora, correct?" the Prince questioned as he now walked by Sora's side, his gaze wandering along the thin boy.

"Mhm," Sora answered shyly.

Riku smiled silently for a moment. The pair exited the hallway through a small door. Said door led outside into the courtyard. The courtyard was simply surrounded on all four sides by castle walls. A large fountain rested in the middle, circled by flowers and shrubbery and the works. A few benches lined the area, along with a small manmade lake that the fountain drained into. It was truly a remarkable sight. The whites and yellows and greens blended together so flawlessly.

"Thank you," Riku stated and sauntered over to the fountain. Halfway there, he paused and turned on his heel. "Would you care to accompany me, Sora?"

Sora blinked in surprise. "Of course, your majesty," he answered quickly and hurried over to the familiar fountain. He stood awkwardly beside the beautiful prince, staring down at the water. The moon reflected off the glass surface of the element, making it all the more majestic. He loved this time of night so much.

"Your mask has silver feathers as well," Riku commented after a moment, hand reaching out to touch the cool water that the fountain sprayed. "What do they mean? The feathers."

"Oh…" Sora blushed. "The silver feathers mean that the wearer of the mask is kind and a hard worker," he explained, watching the water endlessly loop through the marble fountain.

"Ah," Riku hummed and absently touched the velvety feathers.

"And our mask colors themselves?" the Prince inquired.

"Uhm…well, yours means that you're a peaceful and witty person who's quick-minded and whatnot. The dark blue is usually for royalty and those who are good with a sword," the brunet explained, the books of his grandfather haunting his mind. "My father never told me what my color green met. I haven't met anyone else in the kingdom that has this color so…I can only guess your majesty."

Riku chuckled some. "No need."

"No need for what, your majesty?" Sora asked, looking over at the silveret.

"For the title," Riku explained and brushed a hand through his silvery hair. He offered a smile over at Sora, his white teeth shining brilliantly in the dim light all around.

"Then what would you like me to call you, your-," Sora began but cut himself short. It was a hard habit to break but he figured he'd try his best to do such.

"Riku would be fine," the silveret commented and glanced up at the moon. "So Sora, what are your feelings about the way things are right now. The attack on your home and the treaty."

Sora took a moment to ponder all of this. His father had never really asked for his opinion, nor did Tidus or Naminé. It went without saying that mostly all the members of the palace felt the same, so the sudden question caught Sora off guard and caused him to deeply contemplate his own feelings about everything that had happened in the past few months. "I think…" he began and then paused. "Permission to speak freely? I don't want to offend you by anything I say."

"Go right ahead," Riku stated, sounding suddenly interested. His gaze never left Sora all the while.

"I think the idea of a Treaty is stupid. I mean, it'll be great to have more trading opportunities and whatnot, but an alliance is not the answer. If other Kingdoms see that we have an alliance, they're going to want to fight us. They're going to think that we mean them harm. I don't want to see our Kingdom destroyed because of a simple alliance made by a Treaty that really isn't needed. I don't…really believe that it was your Kingdom that attacked us. You had no reason to. If you had no motives, I doubt that it was you. However, the idea of random rogues attacking us doesn't sit well either…why would they attack a Kingdom they had nothing to do with? Things just don't make sense," Sora explained, his voice rarely rising above a whisper in the cool night air.

Riku was speechless for a few moments as his gaze wafted between the fountain and the brunet beside him. "You're very wise," he finally commented.

Sora felt heat rise to his cheeks. "I'm not really…" he began.

"Your views are similar to my own," Riku explained and shook his head. "But I'm expected to follow what my Father believes. After all, I am the ambassador of my Kingdom…and the Prince," he explained, lowering his gaze somewhat. "I have to express what my Kingdom thinks above myself. It's just the way things work." Pause. "But I digress; you're welcome to head back to your room if you wish, Sora. I don't mean to keep you out in the cold."

"Its fine," Sora responded as he shook his head. He liked the way Riku worded things so eloquently.

"Your father," Riku began on a different note, "I remember him from my last trip here when I was ten."

"Oh?" Sora looked to the Prince respectfully.

"At the time I didn't need a mask," he explained. "I got to take in the full beauty of things from an innocent view. My Mother accompanied me in the journey over. It was for a simple trade, but still."

Sora nodded in understanding. "Then our Kingdoms are long time friends?"

"Eh, sort of," Riku chuckled and looked back up at the moon. He smiled some to himself. "I think I'm going to retire for the night. Thank you for showing me this, Sora," he stated tenderly as he looked back at Sora for one last time that night. "Thank you again," he repeated and headed back inside, hands nestled in his pant pockets.

Sora watched him leave and stared in awe. He _was_ a truly honorable man.

**xxxxxxxx**

Sora awoke at dawn precisely. He stumbled from his bed and rubbed his eyes, staring out the window at the rising sun with a yawn. It was going to be a good day—he could tell by the way the rays of the sun touched the large rock in the distance at exactly a ninety degree angle. Days that it had done such in the past were always remarkable.

With a smile on his face, Sora quickly dressed and showered, removing his mask briefly to do such. Once finished, he slipped the emerald mask back on and headed quickly down the hall to the meeting room where he was certain that his father would be waiting for him, along with the Prince and the King himself. Yes, it was going to be a good day.

**xxxxxxxx**

Sora sat quickly beside his father as noteworthy figures entered the room. First the King and the Queen, then the Prince, then a few of the Prince's men (one being the redhead that he had remembered from the day before) and finally Naminé's father entered the meeting room. The men all took their seats, as the Queen curtsied politely to the men and took her seat beside her husband. Her gaze lingered on Sora for a moment before resting on the Prince. Her vibrant blue eyes glimmered royally as she sat there, arm linked in the King's. They were truly the ideal couple.

"I'm glad you all could make it," the King began as he took out a few pieces of paper and a pen. He looked among the faces of the men and then back down to the paper. "I would like to start with introductions so that we all will know who we are dealing with."

And Sora felt so awkward being the only person there, aside from the Prince, which was under the age of twenty.

The King gestured to his right to the Prince. He smiled graciously and introduced himself similar to how he did the night before. After he spoke, Naminé's father did, then the King and Queen, and then the red-haired man. Sora paid special attention to his words.

"My name is Axel Kaze," he explained and gestured to the Prince, "and I am the Prince's right hand man and advisor." His voice was nasally and it made Sora cringe slightly. It was the type of voice that either would give you chills or seduce you. Sora wasn't entirely sure which scared him more.

"He's been my advisor for two years," Riku added and looked thankfully to the redhead beside him. "He's quite the outstanding man."

Axel snickered some and shook his head. "Oh you flatter me so, your majesty."

The man beside Axel introduced himself. His name was Roxas, a blond, and he appeared to be a few years older than Sora. Sora doubted that he was over nineteen and then decided that he wasn't so uneasy any longer. The last to be introduced were Sora and his father.

"My name is Sanyo," Sora's father stated in his bold voice. He looked among the faces, never once with contempt. "And this is my son, Sora. We are the mask-makers in our Kingdom and are ecstatic at having a part in this wonderful, life-changing event."

A few of the men nodded and the King began discussing the Treaty. Sora wasn't really paying attention. He heard tidbits relating trade routes, horses, defenses, and whatnot. His attention was resting solely on the Prince who seemed to be just as distracted as Sora was. The Prince's right hand man, Axel, seemed to be more into the discussion than both of them combined. The Prince didn't mind, though. His aquamarine eyes were glued to the brunet, an indescribable shimmer in his eyes. It took Sora five minutes to realize that Riku was staring at him. When he did, his gaze widened briefly and he lowered his eyes briefly. He vaguely heard the Prince stifle a laugh before he dared to look back up. Yup, those sea green eyes still were upon him. Sora arched a brow and remained silent.

"What do you think your majesty?"

Riku snapped out of his thoughts and over to the noble that was speaking to him. He blinked a few times and then stated a reasonable answer to the question at hand. When the noble appeared satisfied with the answer, he returned to staring softly at the brunet.

Sora said nothing for the entirety of the meeting. He was dazzled by his father's eloquent words and ideas and, dare he say it, the beauty of the Prince. And, despite the fact that he would never admit it out loud, he regretted not having given the Prince his mask. The brunet could only begin to imagine what the man's face was like behind that feathery veil. It was a sinful thought but, at the same time, it was exciting.

Prince Riku…hm.

**xxxxxxxx**

It was later that day. Sora was in the palace's library, reading up on astronomy. His eyes greedily sped across the pages. Astronomy had some impact on the masks—that he learned from his grandfather's books. And now that Sora had free time, considering his father was having a private discussion with the King, he was going to catch up on his reading and figure out how to make the perfect masks that reflected the wearer perfectly. The brunet sighed softly and held the book close, his body curled up on a soft, plush chair. He bit his tongue as he read. It was a habit of his.

"So you are here."

Sora lifted his gaze off the book and froze. He tilted his head to the side. "Prince Riku?" he questioned, his finger marking his place.

Truly, it was a surprise. He doubted that the Prince would ever venture into the massive library. He figured that the silveret had more pressing matters to attend to. Yet, here he was, standing before the humble Sora, smiling beautifully at him with a hand placed carelessly on his hip. His sword was not with him that morning and that information seemed to ease Sora's nerves.

"Good evening, Sora," Riku greeted as he politely bowed and took a seat beside the brunet.

Sora's cheeks burned beneath the mask from the bow. "You don't have to bow before me. I'm not royalty," he pointed out, flustered.

Riku chuckled good-naturedly. "You don't have to be royal for me to respect you, Sora," he explained and laced his hands together in his lap. "I bow before everyone I respect," he restated and then paused when he noticed that a book was in Sora's hands. "What're you reading?"

"Something about astronomy," the brunet explained and shyly tilted the book down some so that Riku could glimpse over the pages to which he did after a moment of deliberation.

"I didn't know that your Kingdom knew of astronomy," the silveret admitted sheepishly and leaned back in his seat, eyes flickering off the book and back onto the reader himself. "You might be more advanced than us." And for some reason that information did not bother the Prince one bit. In fact, he just smiled, as he constantly did, and allowed his eyes to shimmer at Sora.

"I think we're equal," Sora decided with a kind laugh before closing the book and setting it on the small table near his chair. "So, what brings you here?"

"You," the Prince responded honestly.

"Me?..."

"Axel was stuck in a meeting with one of your nobles and I had nothing else to do. You seem like a person I would want to spend time with so I sought you out," the silveret explained simply and titled his head to the side, his silver hair pooling over his shoulder. "Does that bother you, Sora?"

"Not at all, I'm honored," the brunet responded and smiled back at him. "To think that a prince would want to spend time with me."

Riku didn't comment on that and instead looked up at the ceiling of the library. "This place is quite magnificent. The architecture is remarkable." He looked back down to Sora. "Do you like it here?"

"Of course. That's why I'm here," Sora joked with a hesitant giggle. Was it okay to joke around the Prince?

"Touché," Riku hummed and lounged in the comfortable chair he was resting in. "It's nice to just sit around and not have to worry about anything right now. I know that the feeling will be fleeting, but nonetheless, I like it." His eyes closed and the blue mask seemed to devour his face. No traces of green were left except—Sora's eyes widened and he instinctively leaned closer.

Riku cracked open an eye. "Hm?" he questioned, looking at the brunet curiously.

"You have an accent feather," Sora stated as a dark blush crept on to his cheeks. He timidly reached out and touched the single green feathers under Riku's eyes. He felt a small shudder run down his back. He shouldn't be touching the Prince's mask. What got into him?

"I'm sorry," Sora quickly apologized and sat back, his gaze never leaving the two feathers. And, in fact, they were the same shade of his mask. That was amusing.

"Don't be," Riku reassured and touched the spot Sora had been prodding. "I didn't notice the green feathers when I got the mask," he admitted. "What color green are they?"

"Same as mine," Sora answered and gestured to his mask and the feathers it was composed of. A pause. "It's kind of like the color of your eyes."

"Hm. Then it's a nice color indeed," Riku joked and closed his eyes again pleasantly.

Sora sat there, pride filling him. He was grinning ear to ear. His father had taken his advice and put accent feathers on Riku's mask. For some reason, that knowledge made Sora feel so worthwhile. He smiled at Riku's contented face and said nothing. In that moment, also, Sora felt that the Treaty was going to be a huge success all of a sudden. Not because it made them allies, no that part still bothered the brunet, but because the Prince was so understanding and kind. Sora made a mental note to prod at Tidus at how opposite Riku was of his description. And as for Naminé's? He blushed softly and kept that thought at bay.

"Do you have the slightest idea what they were talking about today?" Riku queried, eyes still shut.

"Sort of," Sora answered candidly. "I know that they were discussing land and trading, but the exacts I was a bit confused about. I've never ventured out of the Kingdom so I don't really know all the places they were making comments about."

"Yeah," Riku agreed. "Those places aren't all that great," he admitted and tapped his foot idly against the floor. "Except Port Sarim. That place is really nice. I heard that's where you guys get most of your food, right?"

Sora nodded to which Riku could not see. "Yeah. My father said he'd take me there someday."

Riku grinned to himself. "He should. It's refreshing," he hummed. "Oh, by the way, your father is quite witty. He'd be a great King himself."

Sora blinked in surprise at that statement. "You think?"

"Mhm," Riku disclosed with a larger grin across his face. His eyes remained hooded.

"I always thought that he'd be a good leader. Perhaps not a King but just a leader. Then again, mask-maker is a really good job so I'm not complaining," the brunet chuckled and stared at Riku. His silver hair was so unique and amazing and just…unbelievable. "Your hair matches your feathers."

Riku finally opened his eyes and looked to Sora. "These?" he questioned and touched the silver feathers on the ends of his mask. Sora nodded. "I would assume so," he chuckled and ran his fingers over the pliable feathers. They tickled the pads of his fingers after a bit.

"Prince Riku."

Riku lifted his gaze off the brunet and over to Axel who was walking over. The silveret sat up and eyed the redhead for a brief moment before turning serious. "What's the problem, Axel?" He knew that the older male wouldn't interrupt a conversation unless he had good reason. So he was now just waiting for that golden reason.

"The King wants to speak with you," Axel responded and looked to Sora. A slight smirk crept onto his lips but it disappeared before Riku could notice.

"All right," the Prince answered and got up. He fixed his clothing and looked back down at Sora. "It was a pleasure speaking again with you, Sora," he hummed and flashed the brunet not a smile, but a smirk. Unlike Axel's smirk, which was filled with unreadable emotions, Riku's was…rather….flirtatious?

Sora thought he saw wrong so nodded bashfully. "Have a good day, your majesty," he whispered. He would have just called the Prince by his name, as requested, but Axel was there.

Axel stalked off, expecting Riku to follow. The silveret turned to do such but looked back at Sora. "I'd like to speak with you again. Just the two of us. Meet me at the fountain again tonight? Nine?"

Sora stared at Riku, as if he didn't believe what the other was telling him. "Of course," he spoke quickly and blushed beneath the mask. He watched as Riku nodded and followed after Axel, leaving Sora alone in the library.

His heart thumped and he felt a bit dizzy. One of the most powerful figures in all the lands wanted to speak with him again. And that perhaps meant a friendship. Sora smiled stupidly down at his astronomy book and grabbed it gleefully before leaving the library to head back to his room. His mind was filling with a plethora of different thoughts and he just needed to take a quick nap to sort everything out. All he knew was that the sun hadn't lied—it had been a great day.

**xxxxxxxx**

"You're becoming friends with the _Prince_?" Tidus demanded as he, Naminé, and Sora walked through the courtyard at sunset.

The friends usually did such at this time every night. Naminé and Tidus were on break from their own jobs and this was Sora's dinner hour. The brunet usually snagged something to go and walked gleefully with his friends through the tranquil courtyard. It was almost a ritual for the three friends. But tonight was different. Tonight Sora had something to tell them. Tidus' reaction was what he had expected. Complete disbelief and skepticism. The brunet wasn't entirely sure how Naminé was going to react so he just stood beside the pair, hoping with all his heart that they wouldn't say anything _too _offensive.

"Really?" Naminé questioned as a faint smile crossed her face. "That's so sweet. He seems like a real sweetheart. I'm happy for you, Sora."

"But it's the Prince!" Tidus interjected and arched a brow at his best friend. "Aren't Princes supposed to stick to their own kind and all that jazz? This makes no sense," he mumbled and rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. None of this made sense to Tidus.

"He's just like this," Sora refuted and shook his head. "He's nice and considerate and just awesome in general."

"Sounds amazing," Naminé cooed and appeared to be lost in a reverie. Tidus wasn't, though.

"Maybe it's a plan—" Tidus began as he scratched his chin this time.

"Tidus…" Sora groaned and shook his head. "He's a normal teenager like us. He even wants me to call him by his first name. I think he just wants to be treated like everyone else for once. I don't doubt it. He must have a lot of pressures being the ambassador and Prince. That must be a tough life. My life is tough just as the mask-maker's son. I can only imagine what his is like."

Tidus sighed and shook his head. "Maybe he does this with all the Kingdoms he visits? Tries to become good 'friends' with an important piece of the Kingdom?"

"And why would he do that?" Sora remarked, arching a brow as he paused near the fountain.

Naminé took a seat on the bench and watched the two boys squabble. She sighed and turned her attention the fountain. At least that wasn't quarreling over small details that really weren't all that important.

"Blackmail! Maybe he's going to use you as a captive," Tidus snarled and glared at the fountain. "I swear to god, that Kingdom is nothing but _bad_. Sora, you should keep your distance from him, for your own sake. I don't think becoming friends with him is a good idea."

"I think it's a wonderful idea," Sora retorted stubbornly. "Why do you hate his Kingdom so much? Just because of your grandfather?"

"No…" Tidus muttered. "I just really don't trust them, okay?"

"Fine…" Sora rolled his eyes and looked over at Naminé. "Maybe we should all just get back before we're missed," he decided. He felt a bit bad for yelling like that in front of Naminé. "Sound good?"

"Yeah," both agreed after a moment of thought.

Sora nodded and walked with his friends back to their jobs. He sighed mentally. Tidus had to be wrong. Riku was just a normal person like him. That was all. He groaned some mentally and fingered the feathers on his mask. It was possible for a Prince and a mask-maker to become friends, right? There was a chance, right? Or was all of this a paradox? Sora groaned out loud this time and headed back to his dad's workshop. He needed some relax time before his head imploded.

**xxxxxxxx**

"You're here."

Riku seemed a bit surprised that the brunet had showed up. His eyes swarmed over Sora's body and he looked quickly to the fountain. His arms came to rest across his chest, as always, and he assumed his usual poised stance. Though, something was off. What exactly, who knew. The silveret remained silent as Sora walked over. The brunet hadn't heard Riku's statement moments prior and instead headed over to greet his 'friend'. Blue eyes stared jovially at the Prince. Their eyes met and Sora fell silent.

"Something wrong?" Sora questioned, tilting his head to the side.

"No," Riku answered sincerely with a shake of his head. "Just contemplative, that's all."

"Oh," Sora stated and chuckled some. He lifted his hand to his hair and poked a spike on his head with no real reason.

"Why do you wear masks?" Riku asked after a moment. His gaze danced off the beautiful glassy water of the fountain and over to something equally beautiful. Aquamarine eyes rested upon Sora for a long while, just admiring the youth. His mind reeled some, imagining what he and the rest of the members of this kingdom looked like under those masks.

"Oh," Sora said and then laughed some. "Tradition," he explained and then walked over to a bench. He gestured for Riku to sit down as well. The silveret did such and sat down beside the brunet. "My father told me this story a year ago when I asked him the same question." He smiled nostalgically and closed his eyes.

"It's said that the founders of this Kingdom were two a stunning couple. The woman was beautiful. She had golden hair, piercing blue eyes, and a marvelous figure. She was eloquent, polite, and kind. She was the daughter of a King and had decided to run away. Her fiancé, however, was not a Prince. In fact, he was, for the most part, the opposite of her. He wasn't handsome. He was chubby and had stubby black hair. He wasn't eloquent but he was the kindest and most polite man ever to walk this world. She saw beyond his appearance and into his heart. Many people judged her for this, you see. So she was determined to keep this from happening anyone else.

When the Kingdom was established she demanded that everyone wear masks that reflect their inner personas. That way, people fell in love with others for what really mattered—their insides. The masks kept people from being selfish and judging others based on looks. The masks are holy in our society and I love the story behind them. But it's all true…people judge people often by their face and how pretty or handsome they are. I like having masks."

"Are you ever allowed to take them off?" Riku asked with a curious tilt of his head.

"Yeah. We get them when we're ten and a half. We take them off when we shower and when we sleep. It is not allowed for us to see anyone else without their mask, unless they are our lover," he whispered shyly and played the hem of his shirt. "I've heard that couples who remove each other's masks are committing a deed far more meaningful and final than sex…"

"That's romantic," Riku admitted and noticed the soft blush on Sora's face. "I'm glad I decided to wear a mask, then. I would hate to go against a tradition that is that profound."

Sora looked to Riku and smiled softly. "You're a really nice person," he finally concluded.

"Thank you," the Prince responded and returned the smile. "As are you."

Sora grinned. "…Friends?" he suggested hopefully.

"Surely," Riku complied and allowed the serenity of the night to swallow them both as they remained out in the courtyard for the next three hours talking about life and themselves. The sun hadn't lied—it was more an _amazing_ day, Sora thought yet again. It was just such a good day.

**xxxxxxxx**

It was a week after Prince Riku arrived.

Sora was eagerly discussing something with the Prince in the library until Axel interrupted them yet again. This time, however, the redhead asked for both Riku and Sora's attendance. The brunet and silveret nodded simultaneously and followed the man out of the library and towards the meeting room. Sora, for the most part, was silent as he watched his friend out of the corner of his eye. It wasn't unusual that Riku was called down for meetings. He was a traveling ambassador, after all. It was a few minutes of walking before Riku looked over to Sora and decided to finally start a conversation.

"The treaty is halfway done," he explained to the brunet in a whisper.

"Really?" Sora was surprised at how quickly the words had been jotted down on paper. "Does that mean you'll be gone in a week or so?" He frowned at the mere thought. He liked having his new friend around him. It felt reassuring and amazing.

"No," Riku answered with a shake of his head. "It may take another week or so to write it, but it'll take a few weeks to ratify it. We need over five hundred signatures from your Kingdom before it can be put in effect. Then we need five hundred from mine before it is _truly_ in effect in both places."

Sora nodded in understanding. "So we have…a month or so?"

"I would think," Riku agreed and smiled luminously at Sora. "You sound like you're going to miss me if I leave."

"Maybe," Sora murmured shyly. "I mean, I have other friends, yes, but you're so different. You're like me, kind of. I can't put it into words. I'm not a good speaker," he murmured embarrassedly and lowered his gaze. He hated how he could never truly express how he was feeling in words. It upset him to no end.

"I know," Riku reassured Sora and smiled fondly at him. "You're a great friend. Really, you are, Sora."

Sora averted his gaze and followed Riku into the meeting room to discuss the affairs of the Kingdoms with the other men. It was going to be another long day.

**xxxxxxxx**

The treaty was finally written after four weeks.

The treaty would be sent into the public to receive five hundred signatures before Riku returned with the Treaty back to his own people. The signatures would take, an estimated, two weeks. The Treaty was composed mostly of a detailed explanation of the alliance and what territories belonged to each Kingdom. The nitty-gritty was all carefully written by the best writer around—Naminé's father—and everything seemed to be flawlessly addressed. Sora had read it over and approved of it at once. There was no mention of aid in time of war or anything that would provide a reason for hostility between other Kingdoms.

Sora sat on a balcony high up in the palace. His feet dangled over the edge and he stared down at the Kingdom below. He must have been a good one hundred feet up. His blue eyes scanned the area he had grown up in and he sighed peacefully. It was such a nice day.

Riku entered the scene a few moments later upon request. The Prince took a seat beside Sora and smiled in greeting at him. This had been their meeting spot during the day for the past week. As Sora sat there, though, he replayed every single discussion and conversation with Riku the past four weeks. Time had flown by so quickly and they have become such close friends.

"You look awfully pensive today," Riku commented as he leaned his arms onto the railing that protected their seated bodies from falling off the edge.

"I am," Sora said and looked to his friend. "Just thinking about how great it's been to have you here. Just thinking about everything good that's come out of the Treaty and whatnot. I'm actually glad that we were attacked…I'm not happy that people had to die, but it brought us together, didn't it?" he wondered shyly.

Riku nodded slowly. "I like it here," he commented as he ripped his gaze off Sora's body.

"If you weren't a Prince I would suggest you stay," Sora sighed as his hair rustled in the gentle breeze. "You can always visit, right? The Treaty makes our Kingdoms friends, right? That means you can come over whenever you want to."

"I could," Riku agreed and closed his eyes peacefully. "I would mostly just come to visit you, though," he admitted and stole a peek at Sora through the crack of his right emerald eye.

Sora blushed hotly. "Me?"

"You're a unique person. I find it alluring," the Prince explained and remained peeking at Sora. "I find everything about you interesting. How you eat your pudding with a fork instead of a spoon, how you laugh if you're nervous, how you think your blushes are hidden beneath that mask when they really aren't," he grinned, "how you are bluntly honest, and how you are just your own person. You don't try to be something you're not to impress anyone else."

"Now you're making me blush harder," Sora pouted. If Riku knew he blushed constantly there was no point in hiding it any longer.

"Don't worry," Riku chuckled, eyes fully shutting again. "I like your blush. It's cute."

"Cute?" Sora squeaked and stared at Riku, entirely flustered. "I'm not cute!" he refuted.

"Yeah, you are," the Prince snickered and looked to Sora with a smile. "Cute and stubborn."

Sora rolled his eyes. "You're a Prince. You should save your compliments for a Princess," he muttered as he looked away. He wished that his mask could hide his disappointment. But it couldn't, so he just settled upon looking away with a feeling of unease.

Riku cocked a brow and opened his eyes. "A Princess, huh?"

"That's what I said," Sora repeated and looked over at Riku. "What? Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Why a Princess?" the Prince asked airily.

"Because you're a prince, duh. You're royalty and princes are supposed to marry princesses. Duh. And because I'm your friend I have to approve of that princess so you better find one!" Sora rambled on despite how flustered he felt inside. Butterflies lingered about in his stomach. After having spent twenty eight days straight with Riku, feelings were growing and he wasn't entirely sure he knew what they were.

"I'll make sure that you're the first person I tell, Sora," Riku hummed and reached over to ruffle Sora's hair. "And then you can make her a mask, too. Because I do like these masks a lot."

"You wouldn't want one I made," Sora reasoned and shook his head. His hand absentmindedly rose to fiddle with his own. "You'd want one that my dad made. I'll make certain that he'll make your Princess one when you finally find her."

Riku nodded some, as if distracted. "All right."

"Deal?"

"Deal."

Riku looked back out to the sky and the Kingdom below. "I can't believe that Treaty is finally done with. It felt like we were writing it forever."

"I know," Sora chuckled, glad for the subject change. "If I had to sit through one more meeting where all we talked about was land boundaries and trade and commerce and manufacturing I would have died!" he explained dramatically and then giggled playfully.

"Then I would have had to revive you," Riku teased and ruffled Sora's hair again.

"You like doing that, don't you?" Sora asked and stuck his tongue out.

"Oh but of course I do, Sora," Riku said and smiled.

Sora rolled his eyes stared out at the horizon with Riku. "Hey, Riku?"

"Hm?"

"When you go back to your Kingdom, do me a favor?"

"And what's that?"

"Don't forget me…"

Riku said nothing.

**xxxxxxxx**

It was late. It was the night of the thirty-fifth day that Riku had been at the Kingdom. That marked five weeks.

Sora awoke to a knocking at his door. The brunet mumbled something and tied his mask on his face before scooting out of bed. He rubbed his neck, trying to keep it from becoming stiff. The youth scuffled across the bedroom and to his door. With a yawn, he opened the door and stared sleepily at whoever was behind said door. He froze when he realized who it was. Riku? The brunet tilted his head and blinked a few times to make certain that he wasn't just dreaming. He pinched his arm. Nope, Riku was still standing there in the dim light.

"Riku?" Sora whispered in disbelief. "It's…" He spared a glance over at the clock. "It's two in the morning. What's wrong?"

"We got the five hundred signatures," the silveret answered, a bit grief-stricken. "We're leaving tomorrow to deliver the Treaty to my Kingdom. This is my last night," he explained, his voice weak and defeated. The small sparkles on his mask glittered in the dim light. His heart ached and he just stood there at Sora's door, his mind racing.

"It is?" Sora's heart dropped. "You're leaving _tomorrow_?" Short notice.

"I know," the Prince murmured and shrugged absently. "Axel and the others want to get this Treaty ratified as soon as possible. It's going to do a lot for our economy. I can't tell you how thankful I am to your King, your Dad, and you. Sora, you've all done so much for my people. I don't even know how I can repay you."

"Waking me up at two in the morning isn't a good start," Sora joked and yawned cutely. "Here, come in. I won't be able to get back to sleep f or awhile."

Riku nodded graciously and entered Sora's cozy, dark bedroom. The brunet shut the door behind Riku once he entered and made his way back over to his bed. He sat down and yawned some more. He had never awoken at two in the morning before. He really needed to wake up before he dozed off with Riku in the room. That would be embarrassing for certain, he decided.

"I'm going to miss you," Riku confessed and looked sadly at the brunet. "Really, really miss you. You've made me realize so many things."

"Really? Like what?" Sora asked groggily and perked up a bit at that statement.

"Just…a lot," Riku sighed and looked back at Sora. This was his last night.

"Oh…" Sora trailed off and shifted a bit so that he was slouching against his headboard. "That's nice." Another yawn.

"Listen, if you're tired I'll just go and see you in the morning," the Prince reasoned and made his way to stand up. However, Sora's arm reached out and gingerly tugged the Prince back down on the bed. He smiled at him through the dim light and closed his eyes briefly.

"Nah…stay."

Riku nodded and cooperated. "So…I found a princess."

"Oh?" Sora opened his eyes again and looked rather dejectedly at Riku. "What Princess? We don't have one here…" Now this wasn't making any sense.

Riku chuckled. "Oh Sora," he laughed.

He was going to miss the boy's humor so much. Carefully, the silveret reached out and touched both sides of Sora's face. The brunet tensed and stared at Riku worriedly in the darkness. He opened his mouth to speak but fell silent when he felt cool fingertips on the edges of his mask. They traced the outline of his mask and he couldn't help but coo in content. His eyes fell shut and he leaned into the touch. The fingers traced the silver feathers until they paused at the edges again. Sora's eyes fluttered open and he watched aquamarine eyes curiously. Before he knew what was happening, Riku's agile fingers slipped under the edges of the mask and gingerly began undoing the black laces that held the mask in place. Sora's heart skipped a beat and fear plunged through his veins as well as stun and confusion. He gasped for air and stood still. He didn't want else to do.

He opened his mouth to utter a warning but Riku's intense gaze kept him from saying anything. Slowly, the laces fell and the mask slipped off the bridge of Sora's nose and fell onto the bed. Silence drifted peacefully through the room as Riku stared at him. His aquamarine eyes greedily took in the sight of Sora's perfect face. His cheeks were as refined as his, but he found that he liked the small layer of fat on them. And the boy's eyes fit in so well with his face. Everything about the brunet was breathtaking. The brunet shyly averted his gaze.

"You're so beautiful," Riku cooed and allowed his hand to drift down Sora's cheek and cup it. The flesh contact made his body heat increase.

Sora gulped and leaned into the touch. He was committing a sin. He was letting someone other than his lover see his face. He stared worriedly at Riku. His fears were washed away a bit when he felt his hand lift into the air. Not on his own accord but by Riku. The silveret's hand brought Sora's to his own mask. Sora's hand lingered on the edges of Riku's mask for a long moment. Nervously, tanned fingers undid the black laces. It was a few moments before Riku's mask fell and Sora was plunged into an unknown world.

"You're…you're…" Sora couldn't breathe. He stared at the mask-less face of the first person he had seen in such a state. He gasped and blushed hotly. His blush, this time, could not be hidden. He just stared at Riku for a long moment. "B-but," he sputtered and felt his mind race. What was going on?

"I've realized that you're perfect for me," the silveret decided. "You're someone I could fall in love with, Sora. You're so beautiful…outside and in. I can't control how I feel about you. It's so strong and I just couldn't leave here without seeing what you truly look like. I apologize if that—"

Before Riku had time to finish his apology, Sora's lips had shyly brushed against his own. The Prince immediately shut up and blinked a few times. Had he felt right? Had Sora just kissed him? Blunt and shy Sora? He arched a brow and felt shivers dance down his spine. It took him a moment before he realized he ought to respond. Carefully, the prince placed his hand on Sora's hip and moved his lips back against Sora's. He leaned closer and massaged their lips together slowly and sensually.

Their eyes fell at the same rate.

"You've got to be kidding me," Sora whispered as his lips lingered against Riku's. His heartbeat escalated as Riku's free hand drifted through Sora's hair and then came to rest on the youth's cheek.

"I'm not kidding," Riku replied simply and ran his thumb along the curve of Sora's cheek. "I want you to come back with me. For a week, maybe two, maybe more. Sora, it's up to you."

Sora felt color growing in his face. "Riku, I don't know," he began, lowering his gaze shyly. He felt so naked and exposed without his mask. "I'm not sure about any of this. The only thing I know is that I like you," he whispered warily and gulped some.

Riku grinned profusely at that. "Then come back with me," he urged and kissed Sora's lips sweetly. "Will you?"

Sora opened his mouth to answer but a loud banging on his bedroom door caught his attention. He squeaked some and scrambled to collect his mask. He quickly tied said mask on and quickly pushed his body off the bed. His hands rose and began to feverishly rub his cheeks as he stumbled to the door. Quickly, the brunet flung open the door as Riku put on his own mask, sleeking his hair back some. Blue eyes widened when they met the flustered gaze of Tidus.

"Tidus?" Sora asked alarm filling his voice at once.

"Sora…" the blond stated as hollers could be heard behind him. "Something…something's happened. There's chaos…there's been another attack," he gasped, clutching the doorframe for support. His legs wobbled as he stared desperately at his friend. "They've captured people, and murdered them, and they're…they're after more blood."

Sora's blood chilled and he looked over at Riku who was jostling to his feet. The Prince rushed over and stared at Tidus and Sora for a long moment. "We need to do something. Do you have any idea who the attackers are?"

Tidus shook his head. "The…King sent me to find you," the blond explained, holding his chest weakly. "He wants you both to escape to the outskirts of town until the chaos dies," a pained scream was heard off in the far corridors, "down…"

"Where's my dad?!" Sora demanded after a moment, alarm flashing in his eyes.

"Sora, I don't know. We have to get you _out_ of here. Come on," Tidus urged as he finally caught his breath. He reached out and clutched the other's arm, dragging him out of the room followed closely by the silver haired Prince. The halls were dark and the screams could be heard every few seconds. Chills began to form on Sora's body as they stood in the hall outside his bedroom.

"I'm not leaving until I find my dad," Sora refuted as he broke free of Tidus' grasp. He rushed down the hall to the workshop and shoved the door open. The room was empty and alarm began to grow in Sora, filling him entirely.

"Sora, we should listen to your friend and get out," Riku spoke quickly as he hurried to catch up with the brunet. His hand cautiously placed itself on Sora's shoulder but it was shrugged off at once. "Sora…"

"I won't leave without my dad!" the brunet snapped and sped down the hallway to the meeting room. Perhaps his father was there? His bedroom door was open so…that must be where he was!

Riku and Tidus hurried after their flustered friend. The screams throughout the palace increased. Sora's mind spun and spun. One moment he was kissing Riku and staring at the face of beauty and the next there was unexplainable pandemonium. His feet carried him quickly down the halls, but it just wasn't fast enough. Beads of sweat poured down Sora's body as he continued running and running. All he knew was that the attack was definitely stronger than the first. He wanted to know who the attackers were, and at the same time, he didn't. He just wanted them to leave and go away.

"Sora!" Riku called after the frantic body as he tried desperately to catch up. "Please, wait a second!"

Tidus had somehow gotten lost on the dash. Riku was the only person following the brunet. Once Sora realized that, he stopped and allowed the Prince to catch up. The last thing they needed was for the Prince to be left alone and then captured. Tears streamed from Sora's eyes as he stood still, body trembling on its own accord. He clenched his hands by his sides and willed himself not to sob loudly. That didn't stop the tears, though, or the pang in his heart.

"Sora," Riku whispered and loosely wrapped a cautious arm around Sora's middle from behind. "We need to flee. There's fire. Don't you smell it? They're sitting the place on fire…"

"No," Sora stated weakly, shaking his head. "The Palace won't burn. And my father is okay and I need to find him. Let me go, Riku," the brunet demanded, struggling weakly. Part of him wanted to run and run and another part just wanted to stay in the Prince's arms forever. "Let me go!"

"No," Riku gritted out. "You're my friend, Sora. And more if you'd let me be. I care about you and I won't let you stupidly put yourself into danger."

"You're a Prince, you're supposed to care," the brunet stated and frantically continued to struggle.

"I care because I care about _you_. Now stop rambling nonsensical things and let's get somewhere _safe_," the silveret demanded as he tightened his hold around Sora. "Sora, please. I'm begging you. We need to get somewhere safe and figure out what the hell is going on. Don't you hear those screams?"

He indeed heard the bloodcurdling screams. And he heard the wild footsteps above them and the clang of swords from afar. He heard it all. But he couldn't hear his mind. All he could hear was his heart. It was beating wildly and telling him to find his father. He didn't care about the King or Queen. He just cared whether or not his father was okay. Oh god, please let him be okay.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" a voice hummed tauntingly. "The Prince and his little lackey? How charming."

Sora froze and felt his body shrunk back against Riku's. The hairs on his body stood on edge and his blood turned to ice. Something about that voice…he knew that voice from all those meetings about peace that was suddenly destroyed in an instant. The Treaty meant nothing now. Everything was pointless. Still, the brunet remained motionless against Riku, willing himself not to sob in fear and confusion.

"Axel?" Riku spoke weakly, his gaze leaving Sora's mob of brown hair and glancing down the hall to where the redhead stood. His mask was off and he stood by the window, sword brandished. His red hair complimented the fire that was visible from the window. Houses were burning outside of the Palace and it was tormenting to witness.

"Very good," the redhead chuckled emotionlessly as he held the sword deftly. "I've come to bring you and Sora out of here."

Something didn't settle well in the Prince. "…We can find our own way out, thank you."

"What's this? Turning against your own advisor?" Axel snapped, eyes narrowing the firelight. "Not wise, Riku." He paused and stepped closer, his eyes never leaving Sora and Riku's body. "You're turning against your own best friend and siding with a Kingdom that could care less about you. You're entirely pathetic."

"Axel, what are you _talking_ about?"

"Haven't you realized it by now, Riku? We're succeeding the Union," he explained with a crooked smile. "Zexion, Xemnas and I are leading the new confederacy. We're going to conquer multiple kingdoms and build our _own_ kingdom. Composed of _Excellencies_ and not despicable begins such as these."

"Have you lost your _mind_?" Riku demanded as he kept his arm around Sora. "You're mad!"

"Am I? Or are you the mad one?" Axel demanded as he examined his blade. "Think about it, Riku. All these kingdoms are _weak_. It's pathetic. Humans were made to fight. I've realized that. The countless attacks we've launched on his Kingdom has proven to me that we can easily overcome anything in our way. And Riku, you don't want to be in our way."

"You're crazy," the silveret growled, keeping Sora close. "Absolutely fucking _crazy_. You're trying to start your own Kingdom? What, six men? You've lost it!"

"Not six. Six hundred," the redhead explained with a snicker. "Right now they're attacking _our_ precious kingdom as well." He hummed deviously and inspected Sora for a long moment. "Don't look so frightened, dear Sora. This isn't _your _fault. It isn't your fault that your darling of a mother never gave you your rightful power. Perhaps, if she had, you could have prevented this."

Sora stared at Axel with a confused stare. "You're crazy," he repeated weakly. "My mother died when I was five. You're crazy."

"Don't listen to Riku," Axel warned, shaking his head. "He's always been in denial over everything." He scoffed some and held the blade close to his own chest. The fire outside raged on, lighting the otherwise pitch black hall—the power was obviously out. "Now Sora, your mother didn't die when you were five. She's alive and in this Castle right now."

"Liar!" Sora spat shaking his head vehemently.

"Your eyes are a dead giveaway," sneered the redhead. "Ever noticed how the Queen's are the exact shade of yours?" Sora fell silent. "And ever wonder why you and the Queen have the same hair color? Same traits? No? Because you're just like Riku, you're in denial. It's sickening."

"You are," Riku argued and kept Sora close to his chest regardless of how much he just wanted to run for it.

"Keep thinking that," Axel chuckled aimlessly and rolled his eyes. "Either you join us, or you both die. There is no other option."

Sora's mind was spinning and spinning. He _couldn't_ be the Queen's son, could he? And if so, did that mean his father wasn't his father? No, he was certain that his father _was_ his birth father…so that did that mean the Queen had an affair with his father? He gulped and felt like fainting. Nothing was making sense and the only thing that seemed crystal clear was the bright fire raging outside, destroying everything he had once known.

"Where's my dad?!" Sora demanded, breaking away from Riku and staring Axel down. "Where's my father you sick bastard?!"

"Dead," Axel replied apathetically. "And soon the King and Queen will join him. They were in the meeting room. We struck there first."

"You're lying!" Sora wailed as he resisted the urge to attack the other man. He had nothing to attack with, though, so he just stood there. He was powerless and it felt so damn horrible. He was allowing these crooked men to torture his father!

"If you both want to live, go now," Axel decided, sheathing his blade. His eyes remained trained on Riku. "You were my best friend, Riku. I'm giving you both a chance to live and make a break for it. If you don't take it, I'll bring you to the others and we'll undoubtedly torture you to death. Leave now and never return to this land."

Sora looked to Riku desperately. "My dad," he whispered under his breath, tears streaming from his eyes. "Riku, please. I can't leave him here. He's still alive, I know it. Please don't leave me. Please," he begged and locked his gaze with Riku.

"I won't let you die," Riku stated and averted his gaze. "And I know you'll hate me for this but…" He reached out and grabbed a hold of Sora's arm tightly. Perhaps a bit too tightly because Sora winced in slight pain at the grasp. "We're leaving, Axel," he spoke loudly to the redhead. "We'll leave this area and never return, as requested."

"Good," the redhead responded and allowed his gaze to wander from Riku to Sora. "A glorious day this is, when both Princes leave the land forever."

Sora didn't believe it. He wasn't a Prince. He wasn't the Queen's son, damnit! He said nothing and refused to fight with Riku. If he was going to drag him off, away from his friends and family and everyone, he wasn't going t say anything. He had no willpower anymore. He just had his entire world flipped upside down in the duration of a few hours.

"You're an asshole," Riku spat at Axel and began leading Sora down the hall to where he remembered the exit to be.

Before Riku could reach the end of the hall a loud explosion caught him off guard. A rush of guards came flooding down the hallway and lunged at the confused redhead. The Prince and Sora remained against the wall as the armed men attacked and cussed and stabbed the fiery male. The confusion continued to burn as Sora buried his face against Riku's chest. The guards of the Palace were teaming up, apparently, and fighting the traitors. Nothing made any sense and Sora just wanted to hide.

And the night burned on as the fire did outside.

**xxxxxxxx**

Sora's fingertips glided over the bucket of feathers that laid at his disposal. His tranquil blue eyes examined said feather before he removed a few red ones and placed them down on the work desk before him. He sighed some and began working on the mask, the design clear in his mind. Although his mind was seemingly focused on work, other thoughts demanded his attention.

It was a month ago that the assault of the Kingdom of Taiyou took place. That night, twenty men died. Among them were Sora's father and Tidus'. The King and Queen managed to survive. They had been ushered out of the Palace early on by a few guards. The guards, a few new soldiers who were recently drafted, fought till the end to protect their land. Eventually, the guards defeated the traitors. The fifty living men that had attacked the Palace that fateful night were imprisoned in the darkest and most heavily guarded sector of the Palace. Sora didn't really want to go down and check up on them anytime soon.

With the death of his father came a new job for the brunet—he was the new mask-maker. At the age of eighteen he was now in charge of the greatest job in his entire Kingdom. Misery clung to the brunet as his hands drifted along the animal skin of the current mask.

During that night, a month ago, the fire had destroyed most of the city. However, in a month's time, most of the homes were either rebuilt or in the process. The King and Queen made certain that each and every citizen that suffered from the raid was helped. It was also discovered that the men that had attacked the Kingdom were not all among the Kingdom of Getsuei. The Treaty was, as earlier planned, brought over to the Kingdom and signed. It was then placed into effect. Now that both Kingdoms were rid of villainous traitors, all the attacks ceased. It was peaceful, at last, yet again.

Sora frowned at the mask. Every time he worked on one of these he was instantly reminded of his father. He should have done something to save him. The brunet winced some as he lifted his free hand to own mask, tracing the feathers. He couldn't keep that night out of his mind no matter what he did.

The morning after the bloody attack, Riku returned to his Kingdom. He requested that Sora come with him, but the brunet refused. He didn't to remain in Taiyou and make masks for his people. He needed to help rebuild the once beautiful Kingdom. Riku understood, of course, and returned to his own severely damaged Kingdom.

Sora hadn't seen Riku in an entire month. The silveret promised he would return to visit the brunet, but so far that had not happened. Sora sighed and brought the needle through the animal skin dully, fastening a single feather onto the pale cloth like material.

The Queen, after having been confronted by Sora, admitted to having bared the young brunet. She admitted to having an early relationship with Sora's father, the old mask maker. The brunet understood her reasoning and promised to say nothing. After all, he wasn't royalty, technically, just the bastard son of the Queen from an early relationship.

It was going to be a long life…

**xxxxxxxx**

Two months after the infamous attacks on the Kingdom, life was finally returning to normal. The Kingdom was once again flourishing and peace was reinstated in all sectors of the land. Sora was finally getting over the tragic death of his father and was finally speaking with others instead of remaining locked up in the workshop all day. He was finally getting his life back together after so long. The day was going well until Sora received word from a messenger that the Prince of Getsuei was planning to visit that day to bring word of comfort from the neighboring Kingdom.

A gentle knock came on the workshop door as Sora's busy hands ceased over the mask. He arched a brow. "Come in," he stated gently, his tanned fingers resting delicately on the mask. He knew how fragile these things could be in this stage of development.

The door gently opened. "Hello, love."

Sora paused. He stood with his back turned to the door for a moment. His gaze dropped and he stared down at the mask. "Riku?" he guessed, fingers beginning to toy anxiously with the feathers now. His mind raced and he stood there motionlessly. Riku was back? At last?

"Of course," Riku chuckled and closed the door gently behind him. He could sense the tension in the air. "Things are looking pretty good around here again," he commented quietly, watching the brunet with an intent gaze.

Sora shrugged. "It could be better but I have no right to complain."

"Did you get things sorted out with the Queen?" Riku questioned, making certain not to walk too close to Sora. He had no idea where he stood with the brunet at the moment. It was best just to have casual conversation and figure things out.

"Yup…" Sora trailed off. "How are things over where you are?"

"Going well," Riku admitted. "Except that my Dad picked my brother to be the next King over me. Kind of hurt but oh well. At least I can travel now and start my own life. I'll always be a Prince but…I don't have the burden of being the next ruler upon me."

Sora arched a brow, his back still turned. "Really? I thought you would have made a great ruler."

"I remember telling you the same thing about yourself," Riku pointed out. He gulped some and walked over to Sora. Gently his arms wrapped around Sora's middle and held the brunet close to him. "I'm sorry I took so long to come back, Sora. My Kingdom was in shambles."

"I understand," the brunet whispered and leaned back into the inviting arms. "So was mine. I was a mess," he admitted. "I don't even know how it was possible for me to get so depressed. I've accepted things now, though. I'm stronger."

"I don't doubt that," Riku agreed and rested his chin on Sora's shoulder. "I kept the mask."

Sora peered over his shoulder. His eyes sparkled when he realized that the mask was truly on Riku's face. "…That's sweet," he whispered, a smile appearing on his lips for the first time in months. "Really sweet, actually. And perhaps even romantic."

Riku nodded and held Sora close. "I missed you, you know. And I never forget you. Just like you requested."

Sora sighed pleasantly. "Why are you so sweet?" he murmured, lowering his gaze. "I don't deserve you. No one does. You're just too good."

Riku chuckled lightly at that. "You're the only one I want. Hate to break it to you." He chuckled again and closed his eyes. "Over these past few months without you, and the month that I got to know you, I think I've begun to fall in love with you. I was right, Sora. You really are what I'm looking for."

Heat rose from Sora's cheeks. "Really?..."

"Really," Riku cooed and kissed Sora's cheek lazily. "I'll stay here, too. I'm not needed anymore in my Kingdom, like I said. I want to stay with you. I've realized that."

"Even after everything that happened?" Sora whispered, disbelief drenched in his voice. "Even if I'm the mask-maker? Even if I'm just an average _boy_?"

"Even so," Riku agreed and closed his eyes yet again. "I'd be honored if you'd let me be with you. There's something about you that completes me."

"You're such a romantic," Sora muttered as he turned around in Riku's grasp. He smiled slightly at the silveret. "I was starting to doubt that you'd come back. But then again, my heart knew you would." He paused. "Thank you…for making sure I didn't die that one night…"

"You're welcome," Riku answered and kept his arms tightly woven around Sora. "It would have killed me to see such a good friend and love interest die. I couldn't let that happen. Not to you."

Sora shyly rested his cheek against Riku's chest and inhaled. "You'd really stay in this boring Kingdom while we're rebuilding things?"

"Of course not. I'd love to," Riku laughed. "My parents actually support my decision to come and live here. They said it'd be good for the Kingdoms and it'd make me happy. It's a win win situation."

"Hm.." Sora trailed off some and buried his face against Riku's chest again. "I will never forget when you took off my mask for the first time," he laughed hesitantly. "I was so nervous. I had no idea what you were doing. But then your touch just…lit something on fire within me. I just had to kiss you. I had the hugest crush ever on you before that and I just wanted to see if it was real."

"That kiss was amazing," Riku whispered and ruffled Sora's hair playfully. His fingers, though, slipped from the brown hair down to the black lace of Sora's mask. "Was I the only person that saw you without it?"

"Yep," Sora admitted and averted his gaze uneasily.

"…Now _that's_ sweet," he hummed and leaned down to gently kissed the exposed portion of Sora's forehead. "You're amazing, Sora. I'm glad I met you. So glad."

Sora beamed at the words. "I'm glad you came back. I'm glad you saved me…"

"And I'm glad that I can kiss you," Riku stated in a quiet, hushed voice as he leaned down and captured Sora's lips in his own. His fingers slowly undid the familiar black lace. His hands shook as his free arm remained tightly around Sora's waist, holding the lithe body against his body. Joy filled to the brim within him. After two months of confusion and destruction and hope and rebirth he finally had the brunet back in his arms. As a friend and perhaps now a lover. Things seemed right and all the wrongs seemed to have finally ended. And with the removal of their masks, not only were they committing a deed more meaningful than sex, but also creating an understanding. A lot had happened, and it would never be forgotten, but it was finally time to move on and aim for a brighter future. It was finally time to take off the masks of the past and step forward into the light, together, hand in hand.

And Sora realized, as he kissed Riku, that without his father, none of this would have happened. As Sora fell back against the work table, lips passionately meshing to Riku's as his mask fell to the ground accompanied by Riku's, he offered a silent, simple, two word prayer to his father. And all seemed right.

_Thank you._


End file.
